Galacta Knight: The Candy Cane Theif
by YumiStar
Summary: ANOTHER Christmas story...just slighlty belated. :D Published: 12-27-09 Updated: 06-09-10
1. Chapter 1

**YumiStar Here! Sorry this one wasn't posted on Christmas...I got distracted by my new games and awesome T-shirts. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy the Galacta KnightxMeta Knight madness.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Kirby characters belong to Nintendo. I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:**Meta Knight's language, Hot Yaoi make out, and Galacta Knight._

**[Line-Line-Line-THIS BE A LINE!-Line-Line-Line]**

It was winter time on Popstar.

The bears and monsters were hibernating, and the joy of Christmas was in the air...

Though Meta Knight failed to see what was so jolly about it. Especially when a certain, dark pink haired, smug, yet some how deliciously hot...

He was going to stop thinking now.

_'God dammit, it was just one frickin kiss!' _Meta Knight thought, while strolling through the snow covered forest. He was just nippling on his candy cane, mindin' his own business.

_'I wonder what he's up to, anyway...'_ Meta Knight wondered, _'Most likely causing trouble for most of the planet's resident's...'_

"Hey, sexy?" said a voice from behind him, "Why are you out here all by your lonesome self?"

Meta Knight sighed, and turned around to face Galacta Knight, "Go the hell away, you douche bag..."

"Oh, Mety, such language" Galacta Knight mock-scolded, "It's near Christmas time, you should be in higher spirits"

"Bah humbug..." Meta Knight murmured over the candy cane in his mouth.

Galacta Knight just chuckled, and walked beside Meta in the same speed.

"Stop following me" Meta Knight told him through his candy-filled mouth.

"I'm not following you" Galacta Knight replied, his smirk never leaving his face, "I'm keeping you company"

"Yeah, well, we all know what happened the last time you kept me company..."said Meta Knight, still ticked off about the cookies.

"Are you still mad about that?" asked Galacta Knight.

"...Yes" replied Meta Knight.

"Whatever"

They both kept walking through the forest, just walking...

And walking...and some more walking...and, oh, more walking.

**BORING!**

"So, how does dinner at my place sound?" asked Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight sighed, while finishing the rest of his candy cane, "No."

"At maybe, say, 10?" Galacta kept asking, ignoring Meta's rejection.

"No."

"At Waddle Doo's house of zaps?"

"NO!" Meta Knight yelled at Galacta Knight,and promptly stopped walking "I'm not going out with you, you dip-shit! So, just leave me the hell alone!"

Galacta Knight smirked. Meta Knight knew that smirk. It was the _'I'm-going-to-do-something-that-will-give-you-a-headache'_ smirk.

"Perhaps" Galacta started, facing Meta Knight, "I can get you to change your mind?"

Meta Knight took a step back, looking at Galacta Knight like he grew a extra head, "Something tells me that I might hate this way of yours..."

Galacta Knight took a step towards Meta Knight, "And what makes you think you will hate it?"

Two steps back, "Because it's you" replied Meta Knight.

Two steps forward, "But it's never bad with me, Mety" Galacta Knight stated, "I am awesome, after all"

Four steps back, "Yeah, an awesome person who got owned by someone even more awesome..."

Four steps forward,"Yeah, yeah,"

Backed up against a tree, _'SHIT!'_ thought Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight placed his hands on either side of Meta Knight's head, keeping from escaping. He smirked down at him, "Mine."

"Up yours" replied Meta Knight, quite frankly, scared shit-less on the inside.

"Gladely"

And with that, Galacta Knight pressed his lips against Meta Knight, demanding that he be let inside. Meta Knight refused, of course, but then Galacta bit gently on his lips, and made him gasp. Taking this moment to slip his tongue in Meta Knight's mouth. Meta Knight was trying to push him away, but he found himself-and he hated admitting it-that he was enjoying this kiss even more.

There wasn't one coherent thought in his mind right now.

But Galacta knight didn't stop there. He slowly moved his hands from beside Meta Knight's head, and slowly traced them up and over Meta Knight's body, making the blue-haired man moan in his mouth...and caused him to blush. He quickly took a hand, and slipped under the sweater that Meta Knight was wearing, and traced slowly up the exposed skin.

Meta Knight shook under the touch, grabbed a hold of Galacta Knight's hair, and moved his body closer to Galacta Knight's, still kissing him feverishly. Galacta Knight slowly traced his hand upwards more, and played around with one of Meta Knight's nipples.

That snapped him out of it.

With a loud war cry, Meta Knight shoved Galacta Knight off of him. Galacta Knight looked up at Meta Knight, just only slightly confused.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Meta Knight yelled, though his kiss-bruised lips, and red cheeks ruined the desired effect, "TRYING TO SEDUCE ME, AND POSSIBLY FUCKIN' MOLEST ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"But-" Galacta started.

"NO!" yelled Meta Knight, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Galacta Knight looked at Meta Knight, and he suddenly noticed the tears in the other mans eyes.

_'Oh, crap...'_ was his only thought.

"Mety, I'm-" Galacta Knight tried to say, but was cut off yet again.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Meta Knight, "Just...just leave me alone! I DON'T WANT TO YOUR FUCKIN' FACE EVER AGAIN!"

Meta Knight just ran out of the forest, (and quietly sobbing, Galacta Noticed), leaving Galacta Knight alone.

Galacta Knight, sighed, and left the forest. Through as serious as this entire situation was, Galacta Knight vaguely wondered if Meta Knight naturally tasted like Candy Cane...

**[Line-Line-Line-THIS BE A LINE!-Line-Line-Line]**

**...Poor Mety. D:**

**R&R if you want.**

**I just like typing...AND VOTE IN MAH NEW POLL!**


	2. BONUS CHAPTER!

**I am SO frickin' sorry that this took me forever to type up. I have been suffering a serious case of writer's and artist's block. It's not fun. D:**

**Anyway, here is part 2 of Galacta Knight: The Candy cane thief!**

_**Disclaimer:** All Kirby characters belong to Nintendo. I only own the plot._

**Warnings:** _Mentions of Sex. No Sex Scene for you! Galacta Knight actually being nice. O_O_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS IS A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**WITH MET'O KNIGHT**_

Meta Knight was on his awesome ship of awesomeness, in his room, quietly crying his heart out. He was still upset about the half-molesting that Galacta Knight did to him.

Oh, he knew it was partly his fault, too. He just knew to blame Galacta Knight more, because he was a prick.

...

Okay, he had to stop fooling himself. He loved the guy, and he was just too macho to admit it. Sniffling a little still, he sat up on his bed holding his pillow to his chest, looking at the steel, (and shockingly clean) wall, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_'Should I just...should I just tell him how I really feel'_ Meta Knight thought to himself, _'I mean...it's not like I have anything to lose...'_

Meta Knight was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear his creaky metal door open.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS IS A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**WITH GALACT'O KNIGHT (A FEW MOMENTS AGO)**_

_'I really am a douche bag'_Galacta Knight thought, as he flew towards Meta Knight's awesome ship of awesomeness, _'I shouldn't have started that kiss to even begin with...and then do the other things...'_

Ugh, the dirty images. Now was not the time to get horny. No, first, apologize, then get horny.

Yeah. It was full-proof.

When he got to the ship, he noticed a very, VERY interesting thing...

"Where are all the guards?" Galacta Knight asked to himself, "And why the hell am I asking myself questions?"

Now not only feeling guilty, but questioning his sanity, Galacta Knight made his way inside the ship.

_**INSIDES THE SHIP WITH GALACT'O KNIGHT**_

The place was a fuckin' maze.

How the hell does everyone get around in this place?

Turning to his right, there was a map of the ship, with a dot pointing to where he is.

...oh, that's how.

Galacta Knight looked at the map closely, trying to figure out where Meta Knight was. He looked up a bit, and noticed a arrow pointing to a room, saying _'he's in here you douche bag'_.

...WTF?

Galacta Knight shrugged, and made his way to the 2nd floor...while questioning the sanity of the author...

HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!

**Galacta Knight:** Well, come on. You used a very lame joke right now...

Did you forget I'm the author of this story, and that I can easily make Kirby come out of no where and eat you?

**Galacta Knight:** Getting back to the plot now...

Yeah, that's what I thought, you douche bag.

**Galacta Knight:** Don't use jokes over and over like 4Kids, please...

Oh, yeah. LOL.

...ANYWAY, Galacta Knight quickly made his way to Meta Knight's room. When he reached the door, he wondered if he should knock, even though it's obvious at this point that he isn't.

**Galacta Knight:** Shut up. Your ruining the drama.

...

So he just went in.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS IS A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**WIT BOTH KNIGHTS IN NORMAL POV**_

It wasn't until Galacta Knight sat down on Meta's bed that he noticed that there was someone in his room.

"Hey, you alright?" Galacta asked Meta, actually being nice...wait...nice?

OMG, THE WORLD IS GONNA END!

**Both:**GET BACK TO THE FUCKIN' STORY!

Oh, yeah.

Um, let's see here...oh yeah.

"Why do you care?" Meta Knight replied to him, looking away, angrily.

"Well, I guess I deserve that..." Galacta said, "But, really, are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

Galacta Knight just look at him sadly.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to break the silence too quickly. Though, Galacta Knight decided to be bold, and start up a conversation.

"So...I noticed that all your guards are gone..." said Galacta Knight.

"Yeah, so?" said Meta Knight.

"Just wonderin' why..."

"Just because I'm not in a big holiday mood, doesn't mean I'll deprive my crew of that..." said Meta Knight.

"Ah..." Galacta said lamely.

They sat in silence again...

"...hey, Galacta Knight..." said Meta Knight.

"Yes, Meta?" Galacta asked.

"...I...um...I...sorta, kinda forgive you for...um..."Meta Knight stuttered, not used to apologizing.

Galacta Knight smiled a knowing smile, and leaned down and kissed Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was a little shocked at first, but he leaned into the kiss.

Screw it. He give Galacta Knight a shot.

Part One: Apologize...sorta completed.

Part Two: Get horny again...engage!

Galacta Knight pulled Meta Knight more into the kiss, making him moan. He put his hand up Meta Knight's shirt again, and he was rewarded with a shiver. He wasn't going to do anything else, until Meta gave him a sign...

"G-Galacta Knight..." Meta Knight moaned, breaking the kiss for a breather.

"Yes, Meta?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I...I want you to make love to me..." he said.

And what a sign it was.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-NO SEX SCENE FOR YOU!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Both knights laid naked in Meta's room, covered only by the sheets.

Meta Knight was cuddled up towards Galacta Knight, smiling to himself a bit.

Galacta had this cheesy grin on his face.

"So..." said Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes, already knowing what the man was gonna ask, "No. I'm still sore from the first round."

"Awww, but Meta-baby" started Galacta, "It's Christmas eve. Live a little"

Meta Knight punched him lightly in the arm, "No, you pervert"

Galacta Knight grinned, "But I'm your pervert"

"Whatever" replied Meta.

So, Galacta wasn't perfect, and he might have an endless sex drive...but that was alright.

He wouldn't be Galacta Knight if he wasn't.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-THIS IS A LINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**I actually got this done while listening to KOKORO...weird.**

**R&R if you want. I liketh the typing. ^_^**


End file.
